Dreams and Nightmares
by dnomy
Summary: What happens when the TOS character goes to sleep.
1. Lloyd

I've been very lazy and very relax and I can't believe I'm doing this again.

This fanfiction has been brought to you by Dnomy. Any characters and references in this story do not belong to dnomy. Thank You

-

Basically this fanfiction would be the TOS cast's dreams and nightmares created and selected by me. Doesn't really have a theme it's just dreams and nightmares.

-  
This is Lloyd's dreams and nightmares. The dream and nightmare takes place when Lloyd is sleeping during a campout.  
Lloyd's Dream

"Where am I?" Lloyd thought. All around him was white as far as the eye could see. Then Lloyd notice a door. Lloyd opens the door to find."Whoa, look at these awesome swords!" Indeed there were millions of swords of different variety. Lloyd goes on trying every single swords throughout his dream.

"Aah, that was a great sleep." Lloyd yawned as he woke. He notice a few things immediately. One, a lot of things were in disarray. Two, Genis was in bandages. Three, Everyone seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Finally he asked what had happen. "Well, in your sleep, you started swing your swords around then you put away your swords and grabbed whatever was in front and swung it as well and you swung Genis into a tree." explained Raine.

Lloyd's Nightmare

Lloyd was hearing a voice. "Ok, you may begin"said the voice. It sounded like Raine. "Raine?" asked Lloyd. "Lloyd Irving, you better focus on this test or you'll fail and go back to preschool." Replied Raine. Lloyd looked at his test and nearly fainted when he saw how much there was to do and worst of all he was in his underwear.

Lloyd woke screaming in the middle of the night. "I don't want to go to preschool!" Lloyd woke up everyone else with his screaming. Kratos drew his sword and got into a defensive stance. "Is it an enemy?" asked Kratos. "Ah, no, bad dream." Lloyd apologized. "What was it about?" asked Colette. "A test in his underwear, I assume from his sleep talking." responded Presea who was the night watch. Lloyd started studying much more since that night.

-

Ok, I know Kratos doesn't sleep because he's an angel but let's assume everyone sleep or I couldn't write about their dreams and nightmare. Lloyd's nightmare is the classic test in your underwear because I wasn't sure what would scare him.


	2. Colette

Hello from noob fanfic author Dnomy. This is Dreams and Nightmare so make sure you're not in the wrong place. Disclaimer: Nothing belong to Dnomy. Yes, Yes I don't own Tales of Symphonia characters or anything else that I can be sued for.

-

This is Colette's dreams and nightmares.

Colette's Dream

Colette is lying down in a garden of flowers when a white dog comes and licks Colette. "St-top, that tickles." responded Colette. "You're Bruno" decides Colette. More and more dogs come toward Colette. "Sam, Nicki, Pete, Mike, Steward, Missy, Prince, Sora" Colette points out as she names dog after dog. A noticeable brown dog dressed in red comes up wearing a harness with 2 swords. "Oh my Martel, it's Lloyd!" exclaimes Colette as she bends down to pet the Lloyd dog. Colette notices some more dogs resembling her friends. A silver dog in orange was digging out what appears to be part of a ruin. Colette immediately concluded that it was a Raine dog. A smaller silver dog in blue was playing with a kendama. Colette named it Genis right away. A blue dog sat under a tree wear cuffs on his front paws and greives on his hind legs. It resembles Regal thought Colette. A violet dog seems to be kicking dirt against a red dog. It reminded Colette of how Sheena treats Zelos. A small pink dog wearing black sat alone next an axe that seemed like a Presea dog. All the dogs like her friends came up to her and all the other dogs seem to have disappeared. The dogs seemed to grow bigger until they were same sized as Colette. Colette wanted to hugged them but felt strange. She looked at herself and notice that she herself was a blond dog in her regular clothing but her weapon seemed to be calling for her. Colette heeded the call and played fetch with her friend dogs for the rest of her dreams. One day after having her dream,  
she toss her chakram at Lloyd telling him to fetch. Lloyd, caught unaware, was hit on the side of the head and was unconscious for a few days. Colette apologized repeatedly for that until Lloyd told her to stop apologizing.

Colette's Nightmare

Colette was staring at herself or at least her body. She seemed to be an astral projection but Colette didn't really know so she flew around Meltokio where her body was at. She was enjoying herself until she saw a dog running to her body and forgetting about her not being in her body rushed to name the dog. She stopped and stared in shocked as her body kicked the helpless dog into a wall. "Nooooo!" she screamed at her body. She tugged at her body which was aprroaching a whole group of puppies. She watched helplessly as her body punished the little and cute puppies relentlessly. Colette woke up in tears squeezing her blanket for comfort. For about a month or two, Colette avoid any dogs. Her friends thought she might be developing a fear of dogs. It was only until Lloyd convinced her that she would never willingly let that happen in real life that she went back to naming dogs.

-  
I was a bit cruel to Colette with her nightmare. No one who likes dogs would ever want to see that happen.  
Please R&R Press the button or "O---('U')O" One hit KO!  
|

V

[Button} O--('U')O Hit that button!


	3. Zelos

Here I am again. Dnomy here ready for another chapter but first Disclaimer.  
Dnomy does not own tales of symphonia or it's character or anything whatsoever.

The person I chose to write about is.... Zelos!

I'm not a big Zelos fan, mainly because I hate guys like him including him. Sorry to Zelos fans, I'm just not one of you.

Zelo's Dream

"I finally did it" exclaimed an excited Zelos. "I got every cute girl to be my Hunny" Yelled Zelos as girls all over clung to him. "Hmmmm, what should I do?"  
Zelos thought. After running in his mind all the naughtest scenarios, he decides to go into the his crowd of hunnies which is massive, had a huge gropefest.  
He notice among the crowd of hunnies, Sheena was there too. Her bosom seemed to beg to be touch. He was about an inch away from fondling Sheena's breast when everything seemed to shake. When he came to Colette was by his side shaking him. "It looked like you were having a nightmare, Zelos." Colette simply said.  
After telling Colette to go back to sleep, Zelos quietly cried himself to sleep. In the morning, Zelos launched multiple attempts to make a grab at Sheena's boobs. Sadly, Zelos ended up going to the hospital from Sheena's beating. "Well, it's his shouldn't have been doing such things to Sheena."  
said Genis after seeing Zelos off to the hospital. "Maybe, I should choose less revealing clothing." pondered Sheena. "His conduct was most lewd" Regal said.  
"Chances of an sucessful attempt is 1000000 to 1" Presea calculated. "What Sheena displayed was an incredible exhibition of self-defense for women" was Raine's response. "It wouldn't be normal if Sheena didn't hurt him." laughed Lloyd. "What was Zelos trying to do jumping at Sheena like that? Was he trying to hug her?" Colette asked. Everyone else sweatdropped from her cluelessness. It was decided not to tell Colette what Zelos was trying to do.

You probably notice that I try to have a effect while they are awake.

Zelo's Nightmare

Zelos approached some of his hunnies but to his surprise the girls seemed to avoid him. Zelos began to feel a bit frightened. He started chasing the girls,  
but they kept running. It was not until the girls started screaming help and stalker that he stopped. Knights dragged him to the dungeon or jail. When he saw his face in a puddle of water he screamed. He looked hideous, his eyes were popping out of his sockets, his teeth were black and some were missing, his hair was gone, his nose looked like that of a pig. He was later sold to a circus where he was on exhibit as the ugly person. After Zelos woke, he began wearing a mask for many days.

Did I hurt Zelos a bit too much here? I can't tell. 


	4. Genis

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia charcters or anything that I can be arrested for.

Character for this chapter is.......Genis!

Dream:  
It's a bright sunny day in altamira. Genis had finally got enough courage to ask Presea to go on the ferris wheel. Genis was working up all of his courage.  
"Umm, Presea I have to tell you something."Genis said nervously. "What is it? Genis" Presea asked with the same emotionless face she always used. "Well the truth is.." "I've always loved you Presea." Genis confessed. Presea began to smile. "I've always loved you too Genis. Unfortunately Genis started to gag. When he woke up, he coughed out a bug. Genis heard Zelos snickering behind a door in the triet inn that they were staying in. Zelos had dropped a bug in his mouth. Indignation! Zelos was incredibly hurt. Unfortunately, he also set fire to the inn. The bill was a million gald to fix. Zelos paid for all of it in full.

Nightmare: "Genis, I have to talk to you." said Raine. "Yea Raine?" Genis inquired. "It's about your test result, they were as bad as usual." explained Raine. "Wha, Wha, What!?" Genis screamed. "You're my little brother but getting such bad grades will not allow you to pass. Why can't you be more like Lloyd who gets straight As." said Raine as she tried to comfort Genis. Genis looked at his test. "5!?!? my percent score was 5!?!?and this was a 100 question multiple choice!" Genis freaked. "I can't be dumber than Lloyd!" Genis screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After his nightmare, Genis studied harder than ever until the next test results that is.

OMG I'm so lazy. Hate sorting everything out for college. Who knows if I'll ever finish the next chapter. 


End file.
